From the Wreckage
by RyokoJesseandFiend
Summary: BBrae oneshot. some StarRob. Fluff. Raven can't sleep because of the loud storm outside. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Titans or by Sarah McLaughlin. This fic is just for amusement, no profit is being gained (even though that would be rather spiffy) and I don't see why people get so annoyed by writing disclaimers. They're rather fun in my opinion. Besides, I only own a Gertrude Hawk tin full of change. No millions to sue for! :3

_In the arms of the angel,  
__Fly away from here,  
__From this dark cold hotel room,  
__And the endlessness that you feel  
__You are pulled from the wreckage  
__Of your silent reverie,  
__You're in the arms of the angel,  
__May you find some comfort here_

-Sarah McLaughlin, _Angel_

**From the Wreckage** – a BB/Rae one-shot (Gar is BB, just so you know. His real name is Garfield Logan of course. Also, all Titans are a few years older; say three or four more than on the animated show.) Guest appearance: Happy

It was three in the morning and Raven couldn't sleep.

Her mind bubbled with unwanted thoughts and the storm outside raged contagiously with its fierce thunder and crackling lights, making Raven's heart beat quickly and mind to dance. She hugged her pillow, half in shame and half in fear, but remembering how dangerous not expressing this emotion could be.

Silently, she said a prayer for control, wondering just why God had decided to send such a squall at this hour. When her mind rejected the idea of comfort and slumber another three times, the troubled teen made a labored movement from her bed.

Cold enveloped her legs as she stood, dragging her fluffy duvet with her. She would head to Starfire's room. Although the place was bright compared to her usual settings for sleep, the similarity to daylight might help calm her, and so the tiny trek took her feet to the appropriate doorway.

Knocking hesitantly, Raven spoke in a just over a whisper.

"Star?"

There was no answer. Nervous as to not wake Robin around the corner but now seeking companionship almost desperately, she raised her voice and tried again.

"Starfire?"

There was no reason for her to not be in her room. There was no reason for her to be sleeping so soundly. Starfire, as every titan knew, slept very lightly and would awake at the sun's first light each day. It was surprising to have such calls at her door ignored.

"STARFIRE, WAKE UP!"

---

Robin's heartbeat rang softly in her ears, a solemn beat, something comforting and familiar. Starfire always did this on stormy nights, bringing mounds of blankets and a stuffed bear to the quiet, serene room. She remembered the first time there had been a thunderstorm at the tower…

_He'd understood her worry. It surprised her in many ways, though it should not have, but she took it gratefully nonetheless, cuddling onto the warm bed and laying wide awake, eyes open and piercing the shadowy ceiling. He just rolled over and breathed slowly, probably drifting back to sleep…_

_She couldn't stand to have come all that way in the dark alone, and then be left without comfort. He probably didn't realize that just someone's presence wasn't quelling the anxiety rising in her chest. Tentatively, she reached a bare finger to his back, tracing a line on his spine. Robin was surprised at the sudden act of affection when it was done, his heart pounding more ferociously than before and mind suddenly a bit numb and wild. He rolled over, to make sure he had her implication correct, for it was quite possible he didn't. She was very new to the ways of Earth still, and he felt guilty already for letting her think it as normal to…well…be in his bed. But she had asked, hadn't she?_

"_I am…afraid," she said, eyes just peeking from beneath her white comforter. _

_Robin felt his thoughts calm a bit and his breathing become easier. He'd been right. He was both relieved and disappointed, but ignored this confusing mix of emotions and suggested a calming method to his friend, propping his head on his hand. _

"_When I was young, my mother used to let me put my ear by her heart, listening to that instead of the noises of night. Do you think that might help you go to sleep?"_

_It was odd, what he'd felt about Star those first days. It was as if she was this amazing child, a small girl and yet a grown woman at the same time. Her naïveté was confounding, but her spirit was obviously mature. _

_Robin rolled onto his back now, raising an arm for Starfire to settle into the crook between his shoulder and chest, his arm draping gently over her back. Listening to that sound, feeling his breath make its leisurely journey from his lungs to his lips, she had fallen asleep within minutes._

Five years later, it wasn't surprising that the same situation ensued, but this time Robin's hands were tangled in her long, soft hair and his eyes gazed at her placid form in silent, content observance. He never slept with his mask on, but was always sure to take it off after she'd fallen asleep. Showing her that part of him seemed like a commitment, something he couldn't turn back form. _No one _saw his eyes. They hadn't for years. _If she really wanted to see them she would ask, wouldn't she?_ Yes, he told himself. He would just have to continue believing she would.

"STARFIRE, WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, the aforementioned Tamaranian leapt into the air, her eyes and hands glowing with green energy.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Back on the bed, Robin felt himself laughing at the sudden reaction, his hand holding up a tired head, weak from fatigue and mirth.

"Star, I think it was just Raven. She might be looking for you. Go see what's up, okay?"

Nodding, Starfire drifted to the ground and the room dimmed to darkness once again. She walked towards the door and opened it, letting one foot cross into the hallway…but the alien girl did not leave the room immediately. Instead, she doubled back to where Robin sat, slowly and cautiously. Her breath was hard to keep quiet as it became labored the nearer she drew, a hand outstretched.

"Star? What are you…doing?" The boy wonder took in a small breath as her delicate fingertips reached his forehead, then blindly slid to his nose, and then…

"Your eyes…Robin, you are not wearing your mask."

Gulping at the unique sensation her fingers induced, he reached up and pulled the hand away, giving her answers to her unspoken questions.

"Do you want to see them?" She wouldn't ask, he had always known it, but to admit to himself his fear of just one person? It seemed a complete advantage was taken, vulnerability suddenly existing in larger quantities than deemed safe in Robin's mind, but still his arm reached for the light switch and he set it on a dim level, revealing himself.

He closed them, instinctively, still afraid. The skin around them was pale, he knew, from a lack of sunlight. Even the small bit of light he had on now seemed intrusive and blaring.

"Please…" Her hand now glided to his cheekbone, her thumb tenderly massaging the fragile skin beneath each one, and slowly, prodded open by her touch, white eyes, like solid ice, appeared. Blue traced the pupil in random spurts, offsetting the unnatural solidity of the other shade, and Starfire's shoulders raised as her heart swelled and teeth bit a pink lip. "They are…beautiful."

He was taken aback at this, shocked that what he found a marring oddity was her idea of splendor. Did she not understand how strange he was?

_Of course not, you idiot, she's an alien._

And so, far from running in shock and horror, the young woman wrapped her arms around his neck and knocked him over in a joyous hug, glad to see the secret so well-hidden for so long exposed. His head sank into the pillow behind him, hair a wreck with its daily gel missing and Starfire's slender body atop his, eyes transfixed by none other than his own, faces so near…

"There you are Star, I was wondering if--" As odd as it seems, Raven squeaked. Not very loudly, or the rather preoccupied two may have heard, but enough to accompany her eyes popping open in surprise and cold feet leading her out of the room. Why had they been so foolish as to leave the door open like that? She quickly closed it, blocking the mental image of what could be going on in there, and decided it best to leave things. Robin was a mature boy, and although still a hormonal teenager, would never act rashly enough for…well…_that_ to occur.

Enough. She wouldn't think of it again, and leave Starfire at peace.

Now, though, the problem was finding her _own_ kind of solitude.

Raven's early morning wandering led her very soon to the threshold of her own door, and a weary heart inspecting its blank surface with distaste. She didn't want to go back in there. As comfortable as her bed was, now it would be cold and that huge window didn't help quiet her fears of the weather either. Why was it that she seemed the only one in this tower affected by the severity of their current atmosphere?

Glaring at nothing in particular, probably mostly at her situation, Raven headed to the kitchen. Maybe some tea or some kind of warm food would help her body accept sleep. Upon arrival though, there seemed to be someone rummaging through the refrigerator already, making all kinds of noise. Raven knelt low to the ground, sneaking up behind the intruder and waiting until just the right moment until—

"HA! I have found the--" Beast Boy's face went pale green as his head was encased in black energy, the aura muffling his screams of protest. When Raven realized who she was assaulting, she stood from the shadows, released him, and apologized.

"Why are you up this early anyway? Don't you have sleep to get?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied smoothly, extracting the milk and heading to the other side of the kitchen where the microwave was. He poured himself a glass and deftly inserted it into the nuke-machine, making a few buttons beep before the hum and whir of artificial cooking began. He yawned then, stretching a bit and rubbing his bare chest lazily.

It suddenly became painstakingly obvious to Raven that he was wearing a loose, button-down shirt, open nonetheless, and pajama pants. Not the regular attire for a superhero, but certainly the regular attire for a sleepy, tousled shape shifter at four in the morning. Raven bent to look in the fridge to hide her blush, and right before her eyes the butter melted, quickly solidifying once more as a goopy yellow puddle. Now how would she explain that one tomorrow morning? _My powers decided Beast Boy's half-naked body was a reason to destroy things. _Just lovely.

"Actually, I couldn't sleep. I've got a lot on my mind lately, you know? I thought it couldn't hurt to try an old remedy: warm milk. Want some?"

Appearing from the depths of the fridge, Raven replied stoically with new hold on her sentiments. "No, thank you though. I think I'll have some tea actually."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself" And gulped down his glass in one bout. Giving a sigh of satisfaction in response, he wiped his mouth with an overly-large plaid sleeve and began walking back to his room.

"Good night, Rae."

"Good night," she replied, stirring her tea with a spoon and taking a gracious, warm sip before plopping down on the couch. Her still-fluffy blanket lay in puffed folds around her as heat spread through her entire being, something only tea could do. Now she knew why God had made this thunderstorm. She _loved_ tea. That had to be it. She giggled softly to herself, feeling silly as she thought about how this would look to someone else right now. Raven, the roasting marshmallow, the giggling puff of white sugar. How ironic.

It must have been twenty minutes before she finished her tea and the still intimidation of the room around her settled in, rising like a wave over the sea. She was sitting in the largest room of the house, facing the largest window of the house, watching the largest storm of the year rage on, mere centimeters of glass between them!

Hurriedly, she jumped from her seat, leaving the empty teacup on the coffee table by Cyborg's controller and darting towards the halls into the rest of the tower. Somewhere, anywhere to be away from that horrible sound and—

"AH!" She squealed for the second time that night as the sound of rolling thunder built then cracked above the tower, seeming to shake the walls and rock the entire building. Something exploded nearby due to her fright, and she followed the noise to a charred Beast Boy and rather large hole.

She watched his stunned form tumble backwards like a fallen led pipe, landing ungracefully on the floor. In shock, Raven leapt inside his room through the blasted door and immediately tried to heal the dazed shape shifter. His mouth lay open, his eyes partially closed, body prone. Lifting his head with one hand and laying the other on his chest, she attempted to quickly heal him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she whispered, watching the soot clear from his face and once-heavy eyelids fluttered open. Raven breathed easier, letting her torso droop over his still form. She breathed deeply, feeling suddenly foolish. She was overreacting, her stupid fears causing problem upon problem, emotion upon emotion. This was out of line. She would just head back to her room and meditate into sleep. Cold and lonely with half the forty winks she should have.

"R-Rae? You okay?" He reached up, tucking a stray hair behind her ear to see her face more clearly, letting his claws caress her cheek almost indistinctly.

She didn't dare look at him. Why had he just touched her so intimately? Her mind was numb, memory and present gone, only the sight of his stomach before her apparent.

"I heard you yell before, thought it would be appropriate to investigate." Light green lips tilted into a quirky smile, his eyes flashing. "Thanks for taking care of me, nurse."

Raven snapped from her reverie at his words, watching the strangely confident looks he gave her. Gar had matured in the past few years, still the same titans' comedian but now more assertive, using his jokes to make others laugh instead of cover his own insecurities. It wasn't as much in his appearance (of course height and build were involved) but his new disposition that settled a new person into the tower. Raven, although ever the perceptive, was still getting used to this change.

He reached a hand out to her. Her mind skipped a bit, stopping to imagine what that hand had done. It had been so many other things before, but now it just begged a question. Take me?

Yeah, why not? She didn't feel it, but a small smile played across Raven's lips as she helped Beast Boy from the floor. He brushed off his clothes when they stood, her grabbing the duvet from the hall and wrapping it around a shy form.

"So…what's up? What happened out there?" he asked cautiously, still tiptoeing around Raven after all this time.

"Er…the storm, it got real loud…"

Not sensing her as angry, he rubbed the back of his neck, blinking sleep from weighted eyes. A long, innocent yawn wrecked his features, white fangs protruding paradoxically. His hand moved to his ear, scratching behind it rapidly and thoroughly mussing his own hair. He really resembled an animal, even in his normal form. Raven shook her head in a small degree of disbelief, comfort settling onto her heart as he continued the leisurely conversation without hesitating.

"To tell you the truth, that's why I was out there with the milk. I can't stand storms. I think of all the birds out there, sitting in trees just waiting to be fried…" He gave an involuntary shudder, imagining himself as one of those fated fowl. "I can't stand it."

Slowly, he walked over to his bed, the space it took up unusually large. She assumed it was because he slept in a range of different creatures' forms, and it would be more accustoming it is was larger. Vaguely, she wondered where the bunk bed had gone. Maybe it had gotten too small, and her first assumption was right.

She shrugged, then realizing that she was standing in the opposite corner of the room, tucked in her bundle of blankets. She looked to Gar who had taken a comfortable seat and was now motioning for her to join him, patting the sheets beside him.

Ravens eyebrows rose as if to say "Are you kidding?" but the persistent shape shifter became a very small cat, opening adorably huge eyes which soon welled up with fake tears. Raven rolled her own eyes, shaking her head once again.

So he stopped the act, leapt off his bed, and walked in a feline-esque sway to her ankles. He paused, looking up at her bewildered face before rubbing his soft face along her bare skin, then his back, and then a tail twirled up her calf to her knee, tickling horribly.

She couldn't help it. The alien girl put a hand to her forehead, grinning underneath her palm, and answered his plead.

"Okay, I'll come and sit with you. Just stop tickling my feet, you monster."

Quickly, he transformed to himself, smiling madly at her and taking a cold hand, pulling her over to sit by him.

"You know, I'm getting good at this I think."

"At what?"

"Oh, you know, seducing you."

She promptly knocked him in the face with a pillow, knowing that was what his game of "Cat and Rae" had really been a bit like and feeling goofily self-conscious.

"I'm only seduced if I want to be, Logan, you know that. Don't act as if you've achieved something great here."

His expression wilted teasingly, large eyes flashing. "I'm not, just having a bit of fun."

"You're _always_ having a bit of fun, you fool." She meant it lightheartedly, but the minute the words resounded from her lips her mind jumped with concern.

It was obvious the waves of recurring hurt that raced through him at the comment. He'd been bruised before for such remarks she'd given, acting as if seriousness was beyond his mentality, but she knew more than anyone that he wasn't all his appearance. She wasn't either. No one was.

"I'm sorry," she said as a way of making up for the mistake. Her voice was small in the dim light and silent atmosphere between them. The outlet by his bed sparked in reaction to her worry.

"No, it's…it's cool. I know what you meant." He'd caught her scattered control and tried to soother her mind unobtrusively.

After that the air was still, not a sound heard. Each titan looked around bashfully, trying to think of something intelligent without being random. It was then that Beast Boy's eyes fell on his digital alarm clock, bright green numbers shining a lime hue onto Raven's shoulder. His face lit up with excitement.

"Huh? What's the face for?"

"You'll see…" He grabbed her hand for the second time that evening, leading her out his well-cooked door and down the hall to a set of simple stairs. At the top of the flight was a metal cover with a handle, looking more like a trap door than anything else. Beast Boy took the steps lightly, quiet as Raven dragged her comforter unceremoniously. He was crazy, just as he'd always been. Wasn't it storming outside? And why had she thought joining Gar wouldn't end up in a wild goose chase anyways? It always did.

Bright starlight filtered down into the tower as the lid was unlocked and lifted, making Raven's pale skin seem to glow and Garfield to bite his lip. His accompaniment looked warily at the expression, fearing what he planned and anticipating thunder. The roof here was the most private place in Titans tower, somewhere to think, meditate, or speak about something troubling you, and yet none of those things seemed to apply to the moment. Raven felt shrill nervousness run its way through her chest, her mind imagining nothing and everything.

Suddenly, nuts and bolts untwisted from the stairway, making fragile a once sturdy environment. She felt the pull, the rocking force as Beast Boy stepped onto the roof ahead of her and her legs moved with sudden adrenaline to complete the steps.

_Thud_

She reached instinctively above her and a hand caught her own, claws gently pushing on her skin and strength pulling resolutely behind it, swiftly lifting her to the cool night air outside. And, just as simple as that, they were left without a staircase. At least no one would come up and assume something childish this way. On the other hand, they'd have to fly down and Cyborg would make them repair the damage in the morning.

His eyes traveled to her still form, peering into the tower.

"Don't worry, there's more surprises coming." Her heart leapt out of anxiety and her hair stood on end.

She didn't like surprises, and especially not from him. She couldn't be prepared this way! There was no consent, there was no choice. Fighting almost visibly to keep these darting emotions in check, she limply let her green friend drag her to the edge of the tower. The storm seemed to have finished moments ago, and everything was decorated in water drops, the simple liquid gripping to her blanket and cooling her bare toes.

"What are you planning, Beast Boy? I don't-"

He placed a warm hand over her mouth, startling her into looking right into his mischievous eyes peering at her own with delight. Again she realized he was nearly shirtless, her eyes imperceptibly sweeping his attire. His navel rested many inches above the waist of his pants. Raven quickly felt her cheeks flush above his fingers and she closed her eyes, forcing the feeling to subside. He was making this hard work, and she tried in vain to push out any other thought with her small bit of annoyance.

"It'll just be a second," he whispered, the stillness of the evening silently calling for hushed tones. They reached the East end of the giant "T", the moon a bold crescent against the dark velvet sea of night and a cool wind running marathons through Beast Boy's hair and clothing. The changeling sat down on the cool ledge, feet casually dangling over the sheer drop before him. Raven joined his now unusually serene form and did the same, her bare legs growing goose bumps and duvet draped round her shoulders like a cape. It was only early August, and summer was fading just enough to make one shiver in the dropping temperatures.

"It was about quarter of, so we have some time to just…chat I guess." He blushed, embarrassed at his assumptions of her character. "I'd thought you would have been harder to get moving."

Rich purple eyes rolled, showing their complimentary whites and landing with sarcasm on Beast Boy's face. "I'm not a mule, Gar. _You're_ the animal."

A tiny grin cracked nervous jade features. "Hey, no farm jokes, I'm sensitive, you know?"

Raven felt her own smile penetrate her face. It wasn't strange anymore for Beast Boy to make her smirk or brighten her mood. As the years had gone by and all of the titans had experienced so much together that Raven's emotion of loneliness had evaporated slowly, dwindling to a small puddle in the back of her mind. Still a mellow personality but not completely devoid of expression, she felt freer and happier than she ever had as time went on.

And yet her trust in the titans seemed to linger at smiles and gifts, never wandering beyond mannerly boundaries. Her sitting on the tower's roof with him…even back at his room she'd been uncomfortable, her muscles tense. She imagined the vulnerability she presented, what he might do…

Pinpricks echoed a gentle tickle through the blanket as Beast Boy tapped a clawed finger to her shoulder.

"Rae? Are you alright?" She must have lost concentration, found an inward path to her mind splattered with the slowly emerging stars and forgotten where she sat.

"Y-yeah," she responded slowly, feeling so overwhelmed by her thoughts that the emotions Beast Boy had been triggering were left numb on the cold concrete tower. Looking at those sentiments from an outside catalytic view made her insides turn.

She was enjoying his rather indicative company, it was painfully obvious. Despite nerves, she longed to release her controlling temperament and do what she feared most. Just to trust someone and let them hold her seemed enough. These secret thoughts would remain just that though, tucked safely in the recesses of common dignity for the moment.

She turned to watch his simple profile, a rather long canine tooth hanging over his bottom lip. It was simple, what she saw, familiar and so odd to others. Looking back, Raven remembered the first time she had seen him. Back then he was just Garfield, and on sight he shocked her. He'd seemed very young but was already thirteen when he showed up on the tower doorstep. Starfire had gone to the door and found a small green kitten, soaked by the rain outside and pleading at her with large, heartbreaking eyes. It had been days after that before they'd realized he was human. Must have gotten tired of all those bonnets…

A grin ran its way over pale lips, brightening a tired face.

"What's so amusing?" Beast Boy's voice was hoarse from sitting so long in silence, but he cleared it and continued. "I'm not that funny-looking."

This time her smile grew again, and the young man in front of her raised his eyebrows with contained mirth, assessing the odd woman before him.

"You know you're crazy, right?"

He leaned towards her, trying to see past her head shrinking into the covers as to suppress her giddy laughter. It was too early in the morning and the odd situations were getting to her sense of humor. She felt hands clawing gently into her puffy lair and in her attempt to get away the entire fortress toppled backwards to the ground. She laughed harder, unknowingly giving the lights around the tower seizures and Beast Boy followed her now prone form, lying by her side with on hand holding up his head. The pose unintentionally mocked that of an underwear model, and opening her eyes again, Raven took in his image for mere seconds before laughing again.

Beast Boy's mouth had stretched ear to ear, his eyes bright with contentment. Raven sighed, relaxing finally, but this action was suddenly very fatal. Every light surrounding them simultaneously burst, glass leaping through still air. Beast Boy instinctively rolled on top of Raven, shielding her from the sharp pieces and propping up his own form with his hands by either side of her head. Eyes closed tight and teeth clenched, he awaited a series of piercing pain, but when none came he inspected his surroundings curiously. Turning around, there were the shards of glass, yet each individual sliver was encased in black energy, tumbling slowly in place within their confinements. The energy quickly dissolved then, and he turned to face Raven underneath him.

She was blushing furiously, expression worried and embarrassed. Her hands lay at her sides as if she was strapped down. At her fearsome appearance, the changeling's eyes softened and a smirk climbed its way onto his visage. He deftly raised a green hand to her head and rapped lightly, shocking the meditative girl and causing her to silently ask his reasoning behind the action.

"I guess Happy was feeling a little cooped up, eh?"

Raven smiled hugely, her eyes bright and shiny. "That's right, Beast Boy, she keeps me in here way too long! If it weren't for you, I'd probably get really fat with nothing to do!" Her hands jumped fiercely to her mouth, eyes wide as tennis balls.

Giving an air of surprised disbelief, he leaned back and looked down at his trusted friend, evaluating her response to her mind's little speech.

"Is this…true?" Oh, what a smirk he could give! How devious was that stupid shape shifter, and him straddling her helpless body, loving the hidden information her inner self was sending him.

Her head was shaking violently, hands still covering her mouth as if Happy could return at any moment and ruin everything. Of course, the pink emotion prevailed again, speaking with loud conviction.

"It is! It is! Oh, and she wants you to kiss her but she'd never--" Raven's cloak had been fading to a light pink when it suddenly darkened to violet once more and the usual voice took over, her face the color of a sundae cherry.

Beast Boy's voice was a slow, mischievous growl when it left his throat this time, rumbling and deep, mixing with his common sound and sending chills along Raven's spine. Of course, that could just be the rain soaking through her comforter.

"Did I hear what I _think_ I just heard?"

Hearts weren't meant to beat this fast.

"O-Of course not…I mean…w-what do you…think she said?"

He was leaning over her now, tracing a trail with his claws round her collar, just enough pressure applied so that it was effective. It seemed almost a nervous gesture, but this strange combination of adorable habit and mind-bendingly attractive was causing Raven to bite and lick her lower lip, breathing deeply to control everything.

"I could have sworn _you_ said you wanted me to…"

She shouldn't have replied. She should have continually denied it, but moments similar to this one had raced patterns in her mind before, daydreams like gravestones to mark what would never be. Well, here it was. And even if her mind had been fully conscious despite the bare chest and delicate claws and jade eyes and tenacious words…well, heck, it wasn't.

"Y-Yeah…she…_I_…did…d-do-"

It was swift, that second. From the moment 'yeah' had slipped from her mouth she was doomed to the experience, his mouth over hers and green fingers ruining her hair. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't even have time to wonder why nearby trees weren't shooting skyward. His lips were a perfect match to her own though, that she was sure of. They were soft and tentative, then slowly patient, letting her feelings build slow. It was odd how he sensed that in her, that she couldn't take too much of him at one time and just let it gradually exist.

His hands left her hair, caressing her warm cheeks and fragile eyelids, moving to slowly trail unhurried, loving kisses along her forehead. He made a special note of kissing her chakra, sending an odd spark to her ears and making her giggle at the peculiarity of it. She felt him smile on her skin, then felt more of it as he returned to her mouth, this time building a bit quicker and letting his hand drop to the nape of her neck, playing with the tiny hairs there.

And this time she kissed him back. He smiled again, and she mimicked his expression, sensing Happy bursting with excitement just under her skin and Bravery leaping with ecstasy. Much to her shock, the minute her mouth opened his tongue was inside, sliding slowly across her teeth then teasing her own. Losing herself, she leaned forward off the concrete, raising her own arms to run her fingers through his hair, down his back, grab his shirt, anything to get her hands on as sensations stormed her entire being, raging and drowning out anything else.

Before she knew it, Raven and Beast Boy both were rising slowly in the air, surrounded by a clear bubble.

The green one breathlessly broke away from Raven and looked her right in the eyes. She was respiring heavily, face crimson and hair unmistakably disheveled, but her eyes were bright and a dazed smile was settled below her nose.

"Hey, Rae…did you notice?"

Still confused, Raven looked around her, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

Her eyes followed the directions and took in a vast sea, waters calm and reflecting their closest star's first light. It was like looking through a glass-bottom boat, but this time the glass was made by Raven ™.

"We're flying… but I'm not…"

She began furiously checking Beast Boy for scars, cuts, burns, anything she might have caused in her irrational display of passion. He put his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her confused form and shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm alright. Relax, Raven. Just enjoy the view."

It was so shocking to just hear him say that. Her jaw was slack for a moment, comprehending the idea of releasing her grip on her mind without meditation. Just…being there…without control, without struggling against herself. That must have been what the bubble was, a kind of barrier she'd made, or rather her emotions had made.

They both sat down and the shape shifter's arm wrapped over her shoulders, creating a strong, warm cushion. Support was the word for it. It was an amazing occurrence, such protection and simple caring coming from another person.

"Hey Beast Boy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you…think we could do this again?"

He waited a minute to respond, breathing in slowly tucking her hair behind her ears as he exhaled.

"If you want to, definitely."

Happy and Bravery shared a high-five somewhere in the deep recesses of Raven's mind, as the real Raven leaned into Beast Boy's embrace, finally at peace after so long. Behind the pink and green emotions, a yellow Intelligence pouted at the lack of screen time and a white Love played her flute solemnly, the sound filling Raven and Beast Boy's encasing and reminding them of her new, undiscovered birth.

_The end…_

God bless you all! Please review, as this is only a one-shot and only gets one chance to debut in the public eye. Criticism is welcome, although I know the lack of Trigon influence etc. seems missing, I like to factor in that the Titans have been helping Raven fight him the past three or four years and he's very weak now, perhaps dead? Eh, whatever. The focus was putting BB/Rae together, right? Meh, I hope you feel satisfied and plenty fluffy. Oh and BB was going to show her the sunrise, just in case that had been unclear or you did'nt guess.

**Please, don't leave "ur so good! i love it! BB/Rae 4 eva!" At least try some grammar for me, because netspeak (as it's called) gives me a headache. If you have to, I'll know you care if you leave some Advil or something. Constructive criticism is _much_ appreciated also…unless you don't do critique…_ever_.** **-;**

Here are the responses to reviews gotten so far. Thank you all for reading! I promise to respond if you review, and probably even check out your stories too! (It's a little policy I have...)

**Mondo the Second**- I'm honored that you don't see this as an every-day story. Thank you for the review. It seemed very sincere and honest.

**dancingirl3, aurorasmist, lupine-eyes**- Thank you very much. :3

**Sparrowing**- Wow, thank you! I'm one of the best? That's awesome. The aim was to make a bit of a plot, not so much "I love you. Kiss me now, the end." So I'm glad I achieved that goal in your eyes.

**The Angel of Anarchy**- haha, good one. I was so mad when I saw it, then read the rest and was laughing so hard. Thank you for the review, and all the praise! You make me sound like an expert! blush

**The Legendary Frob**- I'm sorry about that staircase bit, I added it in after I'd written past it, so that might be why it was a bit confusing. I'm glad you enjoyed!

**warprince2000**- I'm glad you're excited! It's coming along, albeit slowly. I won't post anything until I finish the entire fic though. I'll email you or something when I post it alright? Thanks for the review!

**quite-a-shame**- Magnificent is a magnificent word. Thank you!

**DarkVermilion**- This is just the kind of review I was praying to get. You have made my week! I'm flattered, too. The best one-shot you've ever read? Wow! Thank you! You gave a very sufficient review, always a good thing, especially saying I'm not corny! Yay! thumbs up

**Val**- You tricky anonymous reviewers! How ever will I get to you to read your fics in return for the review? Crazy people…Anyways, I'm very happy I made your day! I know how it feels. There seems to be a lack of good one-shots in the TT fandom, and I'm thrilled you see me as a writer of one!

**Whisper from Hell**- Hey man, your user name is rather creepy, but you're one of the nicest reviewers I've seen! Giving me Advil like that…hug you're a sweetie. o-o It's important to get that feeling from a fic, as if you were actually there, and I'm glad I could do that for you. Thank you for the review!

**The Mad shoe**- Thank you for reviewing and being honest. Comments like these help me analyze what I'm doing. Actually, when I first started writing this that was the first thing I thought. It was a random idea in my mind for Raven not to be able to sleep, and then I had to figure out a reason why. Since I thought it would be unique for her to be afraid of storms, I went with it. Still, the idea might have been pushing the limits a bit on her character and I'm sorry if it felt that way for you. Truly that wasn't the intent, and I obviously can't change it now (not without a lot of revision!) Still, thanks as always!

**SJ. Du**- Just like on that episode with Thunder and Lightning, right? I thought the image would be very vivid to avid watchers, so I stuck it in there. He's so cute, isn't he? Thanks for the review!

**Rae**- Sweet! I like your nickname (of course), and am glad you agree that it should be a one-shot. I hate it when fics just shouldn't be continued or are, or when they should and aren't. No criticism? Well, there is the issue of the claws. I don't believe anywhere in the animated show there is a mention on whether Beast Boy has them or doesn't. He is always wearing gloves, and obviously my interpretation here is that the Titans don't sleep in their costumes. So to spice tings up and because I think they're sexy (Inuyasha much?) I decided to give him some pointy nails. Sorry if it threw you off, it's just a personal addition. Oh, and it seemed appropriate as many animals have claws too.

**Ravencolorednight**- Oh hallo! It's great to see you around. A fellow author reviewing my story makes me feel very professional, heehee. I don't mind you taking a bit, I didn't expect you to review at all! I sent you an email about my nickname, and I don't know if you replied yet, although after this answer that's my next stop. I hope to see you around, and we get to email regularly. Thank you for the review!

**L.O.D.**- How mysterious, you are an acronym! High five and kudos for hating netspeak. As for the Advil, I try not to ask for too much, keep them coming back, you know? wink Thank you for the compliments, I'm glad you could see everything in your mind, that means I'm doing my job right! If you come around next thing I write, mind leaving a note as to what your name means? Thanks either way!

**iamhollywood**- Roar! I went to your bio to read your stories, for you sound like a very intelligent person, and I like to return reviews for reviews, but you only write for X-men! While I don't know too much about this show (series? comic?) I do know a friend who would be very interested in reading, and I might be able to convince them to try your stuff. Keep an eye out for her (Shadowed Eyes of an Angel). I'm happy the age change did for you what it does for me. I find it hard to appreciate characters saying they're in love before eighteen, and sometimes even then. A friend of mine said the bit with Happy felt like a shortcut, but hey, it's a one-shot, right? And you were comfortable with the pace, so it can't be that bad. It may just be perspective. Thank you for your review!

**Shadowed Eyes of an Angel**- Teehee, I was just talking about you! But, GAH! Alas, this fic was exactly 6,700 words long, then you _had_ to review, and of course I have to _reply_ to you! Otherwise it wouldn't be fair. So hallo there _baka nezumi_, enjoying life? The party was great, and as per usual, thank you for reviewing my ficcy! Oh, and stop making me feel guilty by putting the PM in your fav. stories list! I know I have to continue it, but CN discontinued the fricking series! DISCONTINUED! Thus, my fic tries to follow suit. (not if I can help it! well, maybe when I've had more sleep....)

Love as always,  
Ryoko


End file.
